UN NUEVO MUNDO
by Maya Suzuki
Summary: aki contamos nuestra historia de como es ke conocimos akatsuki y a naruto y sus amigo
1. Chapter 1 un mundo nuevo

_**hola pues naruii y yo volvemos con otro fic este esta mucho mas loco se nos ocurrio hablando de naruto **_

**_naruii y saori:esperamos ke les guste!!_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Un nuevo mundo**_

POV MAYRA

Era un día normal en mi escuela como siempre mis amigas y yo estábamos platicando

Mi nombre es Mayra soy alta mi cabello es de color café claro y largo y mis ojos café mis amigas se llaman Gaby y Xina. Gaby es alta su cabello es de color negro y corto y sus ojos café , xina es alta su cabello de color negro y sus ojos café

Como todas las mañanas dieron el toke para comenzar las clases después salimos a recreo nunca pensamos ke nos iba a pasar ese dia como lo íbamos a pensar si aki era un lugar muy calmado entonces una luz y después todo oscuro y cuando despertamos estábamos en el mundo de Naruto!!!!

POV GABY

Todo está negro siento mi cuerpo adolorido como si me hubieran golpeado y siento ke alguien me pica con algo y…. Esperen alguien me pica con algo!!!! Me despierto y lo primero ke veo es a Mayra inconsciente y luego un chico con una máscara naranja y otros con capas con nubes roja son los akatsukis se supone ke ellos son solo anime

Gaby: quienes son ¿?

Pein: nosotros somos los akatsukis y tu quien eres

Gaby: me llamo Gabriela pero díganme narui y ella es Mayra y díganle saori

Tobi: yo soy tobi y tobi ser un niño bueno!!!

Akatsukis: cállate tobi

Tobi: tobi se calla por ser un chico bueno

Akatsukis-tobi:¬¬`` (pensamientos: te mataremos si hablas de nuevo)

Gaby (pensamientos:espero ke ya despierte Mayra )

Deidara: (picando a Narui con un palito)

Narui: emmm.. ethooo… disculpa porque me picas con un palito..??

Deidara: Quiero ver si estas viva…..hm

Narui: Un vez q estoy con vida...........!!!!

Deidara: No…..hm

En eso despierta Saori….

Saori: que paso aquí…. (Mareada)

Narui: ya deja de picarme con ese maldito palitooooooo…!!!!

Deidara: Es que aun quiero saber si estas viva….hm

Saori: Narui que tienes.??

Narui: Pues que este werito de aki un deja de picarme con este maldito palito…!!!

Deidara: Me llamo Deidara un huerito ¬¬"hm

Narui: Bueno weri… digo Deidara….

Itachi: Saori tas en el territorio de los Akatsukis

Saori: porque eso me suena familiar….

Narui: ya déjame de picar con ese palithoooooooo……..!!!! .

Deidara: es que es divertido hm

Narui: asi que se te hace divertido que tal si yu tmb te pico con un palito…!! (en eso agarro un palito y empiezo a picarlo)

Deidara: jajá nunca me podrás ganar con ese palito tan corto hm

Narui: veras y nu…:!!! .

Mientras se peleaban con un palito….

Itachi: dime como fue que llegaron a este lugar.?

Saori: la vdd no lose de repente aparecimos aquí recuerdo estar en mi escuela y de repente una luz brillante me segó y aparecí aquí….

(Jajá…!! Nume ganaras con ese palito……hm !!!)

Itachi: y dime… siempre se comporta asi..??

Saori: casi siempre…

Itachi: a okai…. 

Tobi: Tobi ser buen chico…. ^-^

Mientras tanto….

Deidara: fuuuu… ya estoy cansado…hm

Narui: Ha…! Yo no..!!! toma esto y esto (pegándole con un palito)

Deidara: Me rindo..hm !! (cai al piso)

Narui: Ha Ha.!! sabias que un me ibas a ganar (ojos trinfantes)

Saori:etto narui me das miedo te sientes bien 

Narui:mmm creo ke no 

Saori: bien nos podrían decir sus nombres y no me diga

Nn el grupo akatsukis

Pein: bien soy pein

Konan: konan

Itachi:uchiha itachi (pone una pose y dice pose made in uchiha

Deidara: weri-…..esto digo Deidara hm

Sasori:akasuna no sasori

Zetsu: Zetsu

Kisame:kisame

Kakuzu:kakuzu

Hidan:hidan

Tobi: yo ser tobi y tobi ser un chico bueno

Saori: el siempre es asi o.0

Sasori: si no te preocupes solo ignóralo

Saori:ok esto ya ke narui y Deidara terminaron de picarse con ese maldito palo ke vamos hacer para volver a nuestro mundo

Narui: buen punto solo esperemos ke aparezca esa luz

Saori si no aparece

Akatsukis: ya nos olvidaron (aura depresiva a su alrededor)

Saori y narui:etto están bien o.0

Akatsuki:……

Narui:oie saori y si los picamos con un palito

Saori:bien narui plan 78 picar a akatsukis con palito

Saori y narui estaban picando a los akatsukis

Pein: eztho… que hacen?

Saori: picarlos con un palito no ven.?

Deidara: deja de picarme…hm

Naruii: quiero saber si estas vivo…

Deidara: eso me suena familiar…hm

Flash Back

-----------------------------------------------

Deidara: (picando a Narui con un paliitho)

Narui: emmm.. ethooo… disculpa porque me picas con un palito..??

Deidara: Quiero ver sí estas viva…..hm

Narui: Un vez q estoy con vida...........!!!!

Deidara: No…..hm

Narui: ya deja de picarme con ese maldito palitooooooo…!!!!

Deidara: Es que aun quiero saber si estas viva….hm

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_saori:bueno espero ke les aiga gustado el fic_**

**_naruii y deidara: toma esto (se pican con palos)_**

**_saori: ¬¬"" ya calmense y mejor despidanse_**

**_naruii y deidara: ok sayonara!!_**

saori:sayonara


	2. Chapter 2 Aprendiendo a peliar

**_naruto y sus personajes no son nuestros si lo fueran _**

**_sasori y deidara serian nuestros_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Aprendiendo a peliar

Pasaron días desde ke los akatsukis nos encontraron nos iban a entrenar como ninjas

1 a como tirar churikens y kunais y nos fue mal en lugar al árbol le dimos a ellos y los dejamos con muchos cortes

2 nos enseñaron a como correr por los arboles y casi nos matamos

3weri…… digo Deidara nos lanzo su arte efímero que son cosas que explota y nos quedo destruida la ropa y lo otro nos fue peor

Conclusión somos un fracaso como ninja

Deidara se enoja hace explotar la cueva

Flash back

Hidan: hey!!! Rubia

Deidara: soy hombre y no me digas rubia hm

Y BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

La cueva exploto nota nunca decirle a Deidara rubia o mueres pero si eres inmortal le puedes decir

Entrenando

……………………………………………………..

Itachi: ustedes son pésimas para entrenar

Naruii: tal vez si me pusieran de blanco al huerito tamalero…..

Itachi: emmm…. Atrápenlo…..!!!

DESPUES DE ATRAPARLO

Deidara: Suéltenme…!!! No tenían que atarme a un árbol….. hm !!!

Itachi: ahora ya puedes tirar…

Naruii: Ha Ha..!! (tiro churikens)

Zetsu: le dio..???

Saori: No.!

EN ESO A DEIDARA SE LE DESASE LA COLA…

Naruii: wiiiii…!!! Casi le di….!!!

Deidara: era mi ultima liga….hm TT-TT

Sasori: Bueno pues ahora hay que hacer un muñeco de Deidara

Tobi: Tobi quiere una galleta

Naruii: seguros que esta bien…???

Itachi: si….

Naruii: A veces me da miedo

Saori: Estoy aburrida quiero ie a una ciudad a dormir en un cama…

Naruii: Yo quiero comer ramen….. T-T

Saori: Ramen..??? pero si estamos en medio del bosque…!!!

Naruii: Yace T-T

Konan: Tenemos ramen en la cueva

Naruii: Enserio..??? *-*

Konan: si….

Naruii se fue a la cueva a comer ramen y Deidara se puso a hacer animales de arcilla y explotarlos dentro de la cueva….

Saori: ethooo…. Deidara no creo que sea correcto que hagas eso…

Deidara: Porque..hm ???

Saori: porque podría….. BOOOOOMMMM…….!!! (explota la cueva) explotar…

Pein: Deidara..!! como se te ocurre explotar la cueva….!!

Deidara: Gomen lider….hm U_U

Naruii: Corran…..!!!

TODOS SALEN

Pein: como se te ocurre hacer eso…..!!!

Naruii: Mi ramen…!!! T.T alguien me lo tiro…!! BUAAAA…..!!!

Deidara: (chiflando)

Naruii: tu ¬¬" tu fuiste huerito tamaleroooooo…!!!

Deidara: yo no fui..hm !!!

Naruii: hay si como si no fueras tan obvio…. ¬¬"….. me debes un ramen…..!!!

Deiidara: claro que no hm

Naruii: claro que si….!!!

Narui y Deidara continuaron peleando a la mañana siguiente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_naruii: mi ramenT.T_**

**_saori:calma naruii despues de despedirnos nos vamos a ir a comer ramen_**

**_naruii:*.* ramen!!!_**

**_naruii y saori: sayonara mina_**


	3. Chapter 3 una mision que ni al caso

naruto y sus personajes no son nuestros

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una misión que ni al caso

Pein….digo el ``lider`` como vio ke ya íbamos ``mejorando`` nos mando a una misión con sasori y weri…digo rubio…Deidara pero en todo el camino narui iba peleando con Deidara hasta ke yo y sasori nos hartamos

Deidara: te digo ke el mi arte es mejor k el ramen hm

Narui: no el ramen es mejor ke tu arte ``efímero``

Deidara: que no hm

Narui: que si

Saso&sao: ya cállense hartan sobre su pelea de ramen y el arte efímero

Sasori: mi arte eterno es mejor ke el ramen y el arte efímero

Dei&Narui:pero….(hm)

Sasori:nda de pero!!!! Y ya cállense si no quieren ke los convierta en marionetas¬¬`` (mirada asesina)

Saori: por lo menos se callaron

Saori: oigan Deidara narui

Dei y narui: ke (hm)

Saori: sabían ke del odio al amor ay solo un paso y ustedes se pelean mucho eso significa ke se aman

Dei y Narui: no /hm/ (aura depresiva)

Sasori y saori: jajá ^.^u

La misión consistía en robar un pergamino en konoha como ellos no pueden entrar se cambiaron de ropa sasori traía una camiseta de color rojo y un pantalón negro y Deidara una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro y como nuestros uniformes se quemaron

Yo traía una camiseta negra con una falda blanca y unas mallas negras

Narui traía una camiseta morada una falda negra y las mallas negras

Y nos dieron unas bandas la de narui era la de la roca y la mía la de la arena

Cuando llegamos a konoha narui tropezó con Naruto

Naruto:gomen no te vi

Narui: no hay problema(kyaaa!!! Es Naruto y choque con el)

Naruto: como se llaman

Narui: yo soy narui minamoto

Saori: yo soy saori namazaki

Sasori: sasori no akasuna

Deidara :Deidara iwagakure/hm/

Naruto: yo soy Naruto uzumaki y seré el próximo hokage deberás y ellos son sakura haruno Sasuke uchiha y hinata hyuga

Narui:en realidad es werrito no Deidara

Sasori: ya van a empezar?

Narui: pero si es la vdd

Deidara:¬¬``

Sakura: a ke vienen

Narui: sabe xD

Saori: si serás narui!!

Sasuke: mira Naruto es igualita ati . jjaja

Narui: si soy ¡!! o

Naruto: no quieren ir a comer ramen

Narui: claro

Sasori: narui tenemos ke continuar la misión

Narui: la continuaremos mas tarde

Narui y los demás se fueron a comer ramen

Naruto: cuantos años tienen

Narui: 15 y saori también

Sasori:17 y Deidara también

Naruto:oie saori no crees ke tu nombre se parece mucho al de sasori pk

Saori:cof cof como ke se escribe igual (nerviosa)(pensamiento: odio a mis primos por decirme asi y ke me quedara traumada con este nombre)

Saori: pues ……es un nombre mis primos me lo pusieron

Narui: pues lamento decirlo saori pero si se escribe casi igual veras sasori le kitamos la s y pegamos ori se forma saori

Saori: no ayudas dobe

Narui: no me digas asi saori teme

Saori: además tu nombre se parece al de Naruto

Narui: cof cof cof……como

Saori: pues veras Naruto si le quitamos to y le agregamos i queda narui(sonrisa malvada)

Narui: esta bien te dejo de molestar ToT

Saori: ok

Sakura: de ke grado son??

Saori: pues…..

Sasori: son ambus

Chicos-ssdn:ambus!!!!

Saori y narui:hai(ke gran mentira ni somos chuunin y ya somos ambus )

Saori: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos

Narui: si sayonara Naruto!!!!sakura hinata Sasuke

Saori: sayonara Sasuke!!! Sakura hinata Naruto

Sasori Deidara saori y narui se fueron a la torre de la hokage por el pergamino

Consiguieron el pergamino y se fueron a la akatsukis cueva

Narui :como me tiraste mi ramen ahora me debes unos tamales

Deidara: como si fuera tamalero hm

Narui: entonces pk te digo werito tamalero sino te estaría diciendo werrito frijol ero y me deberías unos frijoles

Deidara: prefiero hacerte de sirvienta ke hacer tamales hm

Narui: entonces como te diré emmm werito chacho

Itachi ke estudiaban en su escuela

Narui: pues….aburrimiento

Saori:¬¬`` no es cierto ,ingles itachi

Tobi:ke es ingles ,tobi no entiende, tobi es un chico bueno ,ingles se come??yo quiero comer ingles

Saori: no se come es una lengua

Tobi: tobi entiende es como lenguaje tobi es un chico bueno

Naruii: como sea… cuando iremos a Konoha de nuevo..???

Itachi: porque…???

Naruii: que no puedo preguntar….

Saori: yo se porque….

Itachi: porque..??

Saori: quiere ver a Naruto-kun…

Narui: no…..!!!! O///O

Itachi: asi que quieres ir a ver a ese tal Naruto…..

Deidara: quiere ir a ver a otro hm (aura depresiva llorando)

Saori: y a este que le pasa…!!!

Konan: uuuuuuuuu..!!! te gusta Naruii….!!! ^-^

Saori:0.0enserio

Deidara: (nervioso)c…o…omo creen jeje hm

Akatsukis y saori: si claro admítelo

Narui: que Deidara admita ke ¿?

Akatsukis y saori: (caída anime)

Saori: en donde estabas no escuchaste

Narui:gomen es que estaba comiendo ramen

Deidara: (susurra)de todas maneras ella no me ama hm

Saori: pobre dei

En el cuarto de saori y narui

Saori: narui tu sientes algo por Deidara

Narui: no a mi solo me gusta Naruto(sonrojada)

Saori:mmm…. si ke eres despistada

Narui:etoo dijiste algo??

Saori: narui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬``

Narui:zzZzZZz

Saori: ¬¬`` (la mato)


	4. Chapter 4 hermanos nuevos

Hermanos nuevos

Saori salió de la habitación y se encontró con Deidara

Saori: hola dei

Deidara: hola saori hm

Saori: en vdd te gusta narui vdd

Deidara: si pero ella nunca me va a amar hm ToT

Saori: no te pongas asi solo conquístala

Deidara: tienes razón etto ati te gusta mi danna no hm

Saori: si (sonrojada)si pero no le digas y tmb me gusta Sasuke-kun

Deidara:ok jajá me casi bien yo siempre quise una hermana hm

Saori: bueno si quieres yo puedo serlo aunque yo ya tengo un hermano

Deidara: enserio ke edad tiene hm

Saori:mmm 17

Saori: bueno me voy a dormir sayonara nee-san

Deidara: sayonara hermana hm

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando solo faltaba saori

Saori: buenos días

Akatsuki:buenos días

Narui: vaya i eso ke te levanta tarde

Saori: trai mucho sueño no es mi culpa

Saori: buenos días nee-san

Deidara :buenos días hermana hm

Akatsukis y narui: hermana/o 0.0

Saori: bueno es que como Deidara quería una hermana yo quise ser aunque yo ya tengo un hermano

Naruii: emmm...…. Saori eso no me extrañaría de ti, además nunca quisiste a tu hermano….

Saori: aunque eso es cierto…. Jeje….

Deidara: ethooo… Naruii…. hm

Naruii: (con ramen en la boca) si werito chacho….

Deidara: no nada…hm

Naruii: okai o_oU

Itachi: pues ya que el no te quiso decir nada yo si…. Naruii acompáñame afuera un rato….

Naruii: okai…

Salimos hacia fuera….

Saori: Deidara si sique asi nunca podrás confesarle lo que sientes ves ala mejor hasta se pon con Itachi…

Deidara: tienes razón hm

Con itachi y narui:

Narui:etto ke me querías decir

Itachi: como mi hermano me odia quieres ser mi hermana

Narui: esta bien volvamos adentro

Adentro

Narui: saori adivina ke

Saori: ke

Narui: itachi es mi hermano

Akatsukis y saori: enserio o.o

Ita y Naru: si

Saori: como estará xina

Narui: espero ke bien

Saori: ya a pasado 4 semanas desde ke llegamos aquí

Narui: si como estarán nuestras familias

Saori:nose


	5. Chapter 5 Nueva integrante

Nueva integrante

En eso los akatsukis y Naruii y saori ven caer algo del cielo y fueron a ver

Y era ¿??

Saori y narui: xina!!!!!

conocen ¿??

Saori: si ella es nuestra amiga su nombre es xina pero dígale akemi

En eso xina despierta

Xina: en donde estoy hola Mayra hola Gaby ,esperen Mayra Gaby!!!!

Saori y narui: n_nu hola xina

Saori pues estas en el mundo de……Naruto

Xina: enserio

Narui: si y y ellos son los akatsukis sus nombres son

Pein

Konan

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi

Uchiha itachi

Akasuna no sasori

Deidara

Zetsu

Kisame

Saori como están nuestras familias

Akemi: pues preocupadas por ustedes hasta salieron en la televisión y periódicos

Saori:mmm adivina ke Naruii y yo tenemos hermanos

Akemi: si a ver

Saori: pues mi hermano es Deidara el rubio

Akemi: es hombre pensé ke era mujer

Naruii:jaja

Deidara: ¬¬""

Naruii mi hermano es itachi y el tuyo es emmm……..tienes opciones son

Sasori el ke le gusta las marionetas (en esta historia el es humano no marioneta)

Kisame el semi tiburón y persona

Zetsu el semi planta y humano

Pein el lider y los pirciengs

Konan la ke le gusta hacer origami

Hidan el jashinista

Kakuzu el tacaño

Tobi el chico bueno

Tobi: tobi are a good boy ^.^

Akatsukis y s,n,a: ¬¬u

Akemi: pues escojo a ……. Ammm… NIUNOOOO:….!!!

Naruii: Akemi eso no lo esperaba de ti….

-------------------------------------------------------------

akemi:wiiii por fin aparesco

saori:ke bueno

naruii:si

akemi naruii y saori:sayonara

dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6 Entrenamiento facil y cambios

Entrenamiento facil y cambios

Pein: cof cof bueno como tu eres nueva y como a narui y saori las entrenamos a ti tmb

Al tiro al blanco fue bueno pk a ella se la pusieron fácil

Deidara fu amable con ella y no le tiro su arte

Si le enseñaron a como correr en arboles

La kieren mas ke a nosotros T.T

Narui y saori: no es justo ustedes fueron amables con akemi

Pein: si eske nos caí bien

Naruii y saori: ¬¬""

En eso aparece Michael Jackson …etoo digo orochigay…digo orochimaru

Orochimaru: hola

Akatsukis: pero si es Michael Jackson!!!

Narui y saori: no es orochigay

Orochimaru: soy orochimaru!!!!! ¬¬""

Pein ake vinistes

Orochimaru: emmm…. venia a preguntarle a esas niñas la peli castaño y la pelinegro de cabello corto si se querían unir a orochi-team

Saori:mmm como los akatsukis no nos quieren pues yo si me uno

Narui: emmm yo tambien

Akatsukis: ke se van con el enemigo no pueden

Naruii y saori: asi pues mírenos

Narui y saori se van con orochimaru y dejaron a akemi con akatsukis

Orochimaru:kabuto enséñales su habitación

Kabuto:hai orochimaru-sama por favor síganme

Saori y Naruii: hai

Kabuto:hai está es su habitación con su permiso me retiro sayonara saori-sama naruii-sama

Naruii y saori:arigato kabuto

Narui:etto como fue ke aceptamos estar con orochimaru

Saori:porque estábamos enojadas con ellos por entrenarnos hasta matarnos

Narui:a ya me acorde

Saori: emmm si orochimaru se me acerca lo mato

Naruii: Yo te ayudo..!!!

Saori:ok pero como tiene ke ser antes del cumpleaños de Deidara

Naruii: /sacando un cuaderno de kien sabe donde/haber y si

Lo matamos con veneno

Ke akamaru se lo coma y luego lo vomité

O si tu usas tu rashinen y yo con mikai

O lo matamos con una katana

Saori:mmm pues estaría bien la 3 muy bien Naruii activa a mikai y yo a rashinen(rashinen hace ke se te ponga los ojos de color rojo y haces ke tu oponente muera lenta y dolorosamente y convertirlo en piedra y leer los pensamientos /

Narui:hai /activa a mikai/mikai hace ke se te ponga los ojos entre azul y morado y puede ver el futuro y hacer ilusiones/

Naruii y saori van con orochimaru pero solo logran herirlo y escapan y llegan a konoha a comprar el regalo de Deidara

E n la tienda de arte saori le compre un set de arcilla para ke aya su arte

Y en la tienda de ropa interior Naruii le compra a Deidara unos bóxers

Después iban caminando por la calle y se topan con rock lee hyuga neji ,tenten ama(creo ke asi se llama) y maito gai

Lee: o pero miren ke hermosas flores (nosotras)

Gai: si son muy hermosas tienen la llama de la juventud

Neji y tenten: ……..

Tenten se acerco a Naruii y a saori

Tenten: hola como se llaman yo soy tenten ama y ello son

Rock lee: yo soy rock lee pero para ustedes flores hermosas soy lee

Neji: hyuga neji

Maito gai: yo soy maito gai

Naruii: yo soy Naruii minamoto

Saori: yo soy saori namazaki

Lee: ke hermosos nombres!!!

Sao y Naru: o.0u

Saori: un gusto conocerlos pero ya debemos irnos sayonara

Saori y Naruii se van corriendo y solo llegan a escuchar a gai

Gai: sigan con esa llama de la juventud


	7. Chapter 7 de regreso

De regreso

Ya en la cueva

Naruii:uff!! Son raros

Saori: s..si tienes razón

Naruii: emmm… tu crees que nos acepten después de lo que les hicimos?

Saori: yo creo que si…

Naruii: emmm bueno kien abre la puerta

Saori: creo ke yo

Saori hace sellos con las manos y se le venta la piedra ke tapaba la entrada de la cueva

Narui y saori: *glup* etto hola ay alguien aki

Pein: vaya veo ke regresaron pues no son bienvenidas aki¬¬"

Saori y narui /con la cabeza abajo/gomenasai

Pein: pero bueno siendo ustedes les daremos otra oportunidad y ahora si serán miembros de akatsuki

Naruii: enserio!!!

Pein: si Naruii tu tendrás el anillo hoshinofuru /significa lluvia de estrellas /y saori tu tendrás el anillo amemizu/significa agua de lluvia/

Saori y narui: hai pein-sama

Pein: como saben ke aki en akatsuki se comparte el cuarto ustedes tendrán el cuarto de enfrente de la de Deidara y sasori

(las habitaciones están asi

Las habitaciones de la derecha las habitaciones de la izquierda

Pein-konan kakuzu-hidan

Zetsu-tobi Kisame-itachi

Saori-Naruii –akemi sasori-Deidara


	8. Chapter 8 cumple de deidara

Cumple de Deidara

Saori: pein etto esta Deidara en su cuarto

Pein: si hoy es su cumple años

Naruii: si eso ya lo sabemos…. Jeje…

Saori: si, traemos regalos..!! =D

Pein: emmm… ok….

Pein: bueno vayan por Deidara y los otros para la fiesta

Naruii y saori: hai

Naruii y saori van por Deidara y los demás akatsukis primero fueron por los demás y luego por Deidara

Toc –toc

Deidara: hola Naruii saori hm pero ke hacen aki no se habían ido con Michael Jackson hm

Saori:jaja pues regresamos y

Naruii:jaja y si nos fuimos con orochigay orochimaru

Saori:etto ven a la sala si

Deidara:ok hm

Deidara Naruii y saori van a la sala y cuando llegan esta todo apagado Deidara prende las luces y

Akatsukis y a,n,s:sorpresa Deidara feliz cumpleaños

Deidara: (en shock)arigato mina (chicos)hm

Después es hora de abrir los regalos primero pein

Pein: toma tu regalo Deidara /el regalo de pein era una caja de pircings /

Deidara: 0.0 etto arigato pein hm

Konan: /el regalo de konan era un pájaro de origami/

Hidan: /el regalo de Hidan era un libro ke decía como se hombre/

Deidara: ¬¬"" mm arigato Hidan hm

Kakuzu: /era un calcetín/el otro te lo doy en navidad

Zetsu:/era una planta /

Kisame: / era una colección de música y un pez de mascota/

Itachi: /era unos chocolates y armas /

Sasori:/era una marioneta de Deidara y álbum de fotos de todos /

Deidara: arigato sasori no danna hm ^.^

Sasori: de nada dei

Tobi: /era un peluche en forma de el (Deidara)/

Akemi:/era ropa/

Saori: aquí esta tu regalo nee-san/era un set de arcilla/

Deidara: justo lo ke necesitaba arigato hermana hm ^.^

Narui: aquí esta el mi /el de Naruii era unos bóxers de corazoncitos/

Deidara: etto ar....to hm ¬////¬

Naruii: de nada jajaja


	9. Chapter 9 vacaciones

Vacasiones…!! =D

Paso otra semana desde ke akemi Naruii y saori están en ese mundo pero siempre se preguntan ¿regresaremos alguna ves a nuestro mundo???

Era de dia pein como no tenían misiones pues se fueron de vacaciones y allí estaban Naruto sakura Sasuke hinata tenten neji lee kiba shino chouji shikamaru ino y akamaru

Saori:ok vamos a pasar las vacaciones con ellos no creen ke los reconocerán

Pein:mmm si pero ay ke disfrutar de las vacaciones no creen

Aktsuki:hai

Narui:oie saori akemi vamos con Naruto y sus amigos

Sao y ake: si

Naruii: hola Naruto-kun sakura Sasuke tenten neji lee hinata

Saori: hola Sasuke-kun sakura Naruto hinata tenten neji lee

Naruto y los demás: hola

Naruto: ella quien es (señala a akemi)

Saori: ella es akemi es nuestra amiga

Naruto: hola yo soy Naruto uzumaki y ser el próximo hokage deveras!!!!

Sasuke:no grites dobe

Naruto: teme

Sasuke:dobe

Naruto: teme

Los demás: ¬¬u ya cállense!!!!!

Sasu y Naru:ok

Naruto:oie Naruii quieres ir a caminar

Naruii: si

Naruto y Naruii se fueron a caminar

Naruii:etto naruti te tengo ke decir algo

Naruto:ke pasa

Naruii:etto yo te amo!!

Naruto:mm etoo yo tmb

Naruto:oie naruii kieres ser mi novia( atrás de ellos esta una puesta de sol, y pétalos de cerezo volando)

Naruii:ettoo si Naruto –kun ^////^

Después Naruto beso a naruii con saori y Sasuke Sasuke le estaba pidiendo lo mismo a saori

Sasuke:saori yo te amo y keria saber si kieres ser mi novia

Saori: etoo yo tmb te amo y claro ke kiero se tu novia ^///^

Sasuke beso a saori e igual ke con Naruto y naruii atrás de ellos salió la puesta de sol y flores de cereso

Después naruii y saori volvieron con los akatsuki ,naruii y saori train caras de enamoradas

Akatsuki y akemi:o.0 ke les pasa

Naruii:pues verán Naruto es mi novio!!!!

Saori: (pobre deidara)bueno pues Sasuke es mi novio!!!!!

Sasori y deidara /celosos/susurran) morirá Sasuke/Naruto (hm) muaajaja (hm)

Akatsuki:o.0 ke les pasa

Sasori y deidara: cof cof nda (hm)

Saori:oigan donde esta el tiburón digo kisame

Itachi:pues estamos en la playa se fue a nadar

En el mar se ve a kisame nadando con otros tiburones y alcanzaron a escuchar

Kisame:ke onda primo como estas

Mawolo (primo de kisame): pues bien aki primo y ke a sido de tu vida

Kisame: pues me uni a una organisasion de crimimales buenos para nada y cayeron tres niñas inútiles del cielo

Akatsuki y s a n: ¬¬`` hoy cenaremos Tiburon a la plancha

Kisame : jeje (nervioso)

Naruii:oigan a donde se fue zetsu

Deidara:mmm creo ke hablando con una palmera hm n_nu

Si zetsu trataba de seducir a una palmera

Zetsu:hola preciosa como estas

Palmera :………

Zetsu:como te llamas

Palmera: …………

Zetsu :asi ke te llamas katerine yo soy zetsu

Katerine(la palmera):……….

Con los akatsukis

Aktsukis y sna : o.0

Saori:sabe ke la palmera no es como el

Pein:emm creo ke si

Hidan: joder bueno me voy a resar a jashin-sama

Kakuzu:estamos de vacaciones y ati lo único ke te importa es tu maldito dios se como yo ke me voy a ir a contar mi dinero

Hidan:joder kakuzu no ofendas mi dios maldito tacaño

Y hidan y kakuzu se fueron discutiendo

Tobi:tobi se va a comprar un helado pk tobi es un chico bueno

Akatsukis:¬¬"" ya vete

Pein:bueno yo y konan nos vamos a adar una vuelta

Pein y konan: sayonara

Pei y konan se fuero a caminar por la playa

Itachi:bueno yo me voy a tomar el sol (pose made in uchiha)sayonara

Akemi:bueno yo tmb me voy a comprar un helado sayonara

Saori:bueno pues nos hemos kedado nosotros ke hacemos sasori deidara naruii

Saso dei Naru:ni idea

Saso sao Naru dei:mmmmmm(hm)

Saori:ya ke estamos en la playa ke tal si vamos a surfear

Saso Naru dei:ok

Despues todos se reunieron para ir al hotel(con trabajo le kitaron a kakuzu el dinero para poder hospedarse en un hotel 5 estrellas jaja)

Pein:mm pues miren como 9 hombres y 4 mujeres los hombres compartirán sus habitaciones las parejas son

Sasori y deidara

Hidan y kakuzu

Tobi y zetsu

Itachi y kisame

Y yo solo

Hidan: oder lider y pk usted solo

Pein:pk yo soy el lider de esta organización de inútiles digo criminales

Pein:y las mujeres dormirán en cuartos separados

Todos de fueron a sus habitaciones a la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayundando

Saori:ke van hacer hoy

Kisame:yo voy a ir con mi primos

Saori:etoo kisame sabes ke a tus primos los puede pescar

Kisame:o.0 (en shock) nooooo!!!! Ya pescaron a mi abuela T.T

Aktsuki:o.0

Naruii:etooo kakuzu me prestas dinero

Kakuzu:nooo

Naruii: (carita no jutsu) ^.^ sii!!!

Kakuzu: esta bien o.= (tic en el ojo,, le da dinero)

Naruii: gracias… ^-^, oigan que tal si vamos a pescar…

Kisame: ¬¬"

Naruii: que? Quiero saber a que saben tus primos….

Kisame: ja ja que graciosita….

Naruii: vamos quien me apoya.!

Todos se le quedan viendo….

Naruii: (aura depresiva) nadie me sigue el rollo como en mi escuela T-T…

Saori: ya ya calma…

Naruii: T-T….

Deidara: fuuu… nose pero ya me estoy aburriendo…

Naruii: no estuvieras así si me hubieras seguido el rollo ¬¬"

Deidara: pero lo que quieres hacer eso es cruel….

(todos se van)

Naruii: vamos….!!! Eso no es cruel… ademas lo dije de jugando…

Deidara: si todo lo que tu digas….

Naruii: baka…. Vamos por favor…!!! Verdad que era una broma muchachos…?? Muchachos…???!!! (mira y no hay nadie) mierda…. -.-"

Deidara: baaa..!! mejor me voy….

Naruii: pues si no…! Ya que nos dejaron….

Deidara: adios…

Naruii: oieee..!! oieeee..!! no me puedes dejar solaaaa..!!!!

Deidara: (a lo lejos) pues ya lo hice….

Naruii: bbbbbaaaakkkaaaa…!!! (grita)

Naruii: nimodo tendré que ir a ver que hago…..

Naruii:ahora ke recuerdo kakuzu me dio dinero bueno pues ire a comprar ropa invitarea a konan akemi y saori

Naruii fue a buscar a saori akemi y a konan. Konan estaba con pein asi ke no los molesto akemi estaba con tobi haceindo castigos de arena asi ke tampoco los molesto y pues saori estaba parada mirando el mar con cara de aburiida se acerco a ella y le pregunto

Naruii:hola saori

Saori:hola naruii ke pasa

Naruii:etoo kieres ir a comprar ropa??

Saori:claro pero con ke dinero

Naruii:pues ya le pedi a kakuzu y me lo dio

Saori: o.o kakuzu te dio dinero

Naruii:si

Naruii y saori se fueron a comprar ropa en la tienda

Saori le gusto un collar rosa con un corazón donde se podía poner una foto y a naruii tmb le gusto un collar solo ke ese era de color morado y tmb trai un corazon

Después de compras volvieron al hotel y allí vieron a todos con caras de aburridos

Saori:hola chicos ke tal si vamos al karaoke

Akatsuki:sii!!


	10. Chapter 10 karaoke y problemas

Karaoke y problemas

Fueron al karaoke

deidarA: kien va a cantar hm

saori:mmm….naruii

naruii: ke yo no

saori:calma además konan akemi y yo te vamos a ayudar

naruii akemi konan y saori subieron al esenario y empezó a sonar la canción

naruii: Quisiera que me vieras y descubrieras  
Los sentimientos que viven en mi  
Quisiera que me vieras y aparecer dentro de ti  
Dentro de ti  
Eso quisiera…  
Quisiera que me dieras un gesto tuyo  
Solo un murmullo me haria feliz  
Quisiera que me dieras una sonrisa y poder sentir  
Que estoy cerca de ti

naruii y coro(konan akemi y saori): Quisiera que quisieras quererme  
Conquistarme y para siempre  
De tu mano andar  
Quisiera que quisieras quererme  
Que el primer beso me dieras  
Yo quisiera, yo quisiera…

Una foto tuya en mi cuaderno  
Y junto a ella dibuje  
Todo lo que siento y lo que llevo dentro  
Quisiera que me dieras un gesto tuyo  
Solo un murmullo me aria feliz  
Quisiera que me dieras una sonrisa y poder sentir  
Que estoy cerca de ti

naruii: Quisiera que quisieras quererme  
Conquistarme y para siempre  
De tu mano andar  
Quisiera que quisieras quererme  
Que el primer beso me dieras  
Yo quisiera, yo quisiera…

Una foto tuya en mi cuaderno  
Y junto a ella dibuje  
Todo lo que siento y lo que llevo dentro  
Quisiera que me dieras un gesto tuyo  
Solo un murmullo me aria feliz  
Quisiera que me dieras una sonrisa y poder sentir  
Que estoy cerca de ti..

coro y naruii: Quisiera que no fuera una ilusión  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Mi canción…

todos: ahhhh kantan genial

naruii konan akemi y saori:arigato

Saori: Naruii estas llorando…???

Naruii: no (con lagrimas)

Saori: no me digas que estas llorando por (Naruii le tapa la boca)

Naruii: sssshhhhhh…!! No digas su nombre….

Saori: OK… O.O y porque no cantas esa cancion que tanto te gusta.?

Naruii: cual?

Saori: esa de dos ojos…

Naruii: T-T, ok…

Saori: pero con alguien…

Naruii: con quien??

Saori: con el werito tamalero.!!!! WERRRIIIITTTOOOOOO…….!!!

Naruii: queeee…???!!! Noo lo llames…!!!

Deidara: mande hm ?

Saori: canta con Naruii su cancion preferida…

Naruii: ¬¬"

Deidara: )esta es mi oportunidad) si claro hm ^-^

Naruii: fuuu…. Esta bien, ya que…..

Suben al escenario….

Deidara

dos ojos se van  
se van de viaje  
no tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá  
no saben de amor  
ni de libertad  
no tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va

Naruii  
no te digo adios, acompañame  
no perdemos nada con solo probar  
luego una canción  
nos describira  
yo te doy mis sueños aprende a soñar

Deidara y Naruii  
vayamos lejos mi amor  
lejos de aca  
mis ojos pueden llevarnos  
hacia otra realidad  
que sea un mundo mejor  
y la verdad  
no sea triste  
te juro que existe  
que existe ese lugar

Naruii  
dos ojos están  
están tan cerca  
basta solamente con saber mirar

Deidara  
te voy a enseñar  
cómo caminar  
te dare la mano y me acompañarás

Deidara y Naruii  
vayamos lejos mi amor  
lejos de aca  
mis ojos pueden llevarnos  
hacia otra realidad  
que sea un mundo mejor  
y la verdad  
no sea triste  
te juro que existe  
que existe ese lugar

Deidara y Naruii  
vayamos lejos mi amor  
lejos de aca  
mis ojos pueden llevarnos  
hacia otra realidad  
que sea un mundo mejor  
y la verdad  
no sea triste  
te juro que existe  
que existe ese lugar....

En eso terminan la canción pero naruii no sabia ke Naruto estaba viendo todo y estaba celoso cuando naruii y deidara vajan del esenario Naruto para vengarse agarra a hinata y la besa en la boca

Hinata: (kayaa Naruto-kun me esta besando) 0/////0

Naruii ve eso y se siente mal asi ke se va corriendo y deidara ve eso y va con Naruto y le pega

Naruto: ke te pasa!!!! ¬¬""

Deidara: como le puedes hacer eso ella te ama y tu te besas con otra si que eres un idiota hm !!!(se va detrás de naruii)

Saori:eres un idiota Naruto ella a sufrido mucho sabes ahorita me dan ganas de matarte con el rashinen pero por naruuii mejor no (se va)

Naruto: tienen razón soy un idiota no la mereszco eske los celos me ganaron (susurra)

Naruii se fue corriendo hasta la playa

Naruii: (llorando) pk primero el kevin y luego Naruto creo ke no hay diferencia se parecen mucho T.T saori tenia razón es un idiota

En eso llega deidara

Deidara:naruii no llores hm (la abrasa)

Naruii: eske todo lo ke yo amo siempre me hace lo mismo T.T

Deidara:yo no te haría eso hm (la mira a los ojos)

Naruii:dei..dara (deidara la besa ) (la típica puesta de sol con flores de cerezo ,saori:de donde aparecen esas flores de cerezo ¿? Naruii:nose la magia de un fic)

Ellos no sabían ke los akatsukis los estaban viendo

Saori: es hermoso T.T (gravando con una cámara de kien sabe de donde sako )

Pein: si T.T

Konan:pein estas llorando ¿?

Pein:no se me metió algo al ojo T.T

Akemi:ya deja de mentir eske esta ecena es muy romaantica y ermosa T.T

Akatsuki:T.T

Mientras con Deidara y Naruii

Naruii: Deidara…. (con voz temblorosa)

Deidara: No digas nada Naruii…. (le planta un beso)

Naruii:no espera deidara estoy confundida (se va)

Deidara: perdóname naruii eske yo te ….amo(susurra)

Con los akatsukis

Akemi:emmm bueno yo me voy a pasear sayonara (se va)

Saori: bueno pues yo voy a ir con naruii sasori tu deberías ir con deidara es tu alumno y además tmb tu amigo(se va)

Sasori:ok bueno me voy con deidara (se va)

Y los demás akatsukis kisame se fue a nadar con sus primos( naruii:kiero saber como sabran los primos de kisame ,saori:mmmm creo ke rico)y los demás kien sabea si y zetsu con la palmera katerine (lo ke no sabe zetsu es ke vienieron unos señores y cortaron a caterine na no es cierto

Con saori y naruii

Toc – toc

Naruii:pase

Saori:etto naruii estas bien

Naruii:si

Saori:no mientas naruiii yo te conozco muy bien y se ke no estas bien

Naruii:¬¬"" como odio ke me conozcan tan bien (suspira)ok eske ando confundida eske yo amo a kevin (el de nuestro mundo) y tmb a Naruto y creo ke siento algo mas ke por el werri….digo deidara T.T ke ago

Saori:mm …creo ke deverias escuchar a tu corazón ,yo creo ke no tiene cazo ke estes con Naruto el ama a hinata y pues con el kevin emm ni idea y con deidara se nota ke te ama pero será mejor ke lo pienses antes de ke cometas un error (seria)mm bueno me voy ^.^

Naruii:etoo o.0 y a mi me dice la rara ella es bipolar emmm bueno pero ella tiene razonmmmm…

Saori deja a naruii sola en la habitación y cuando va dando la vuelta se encurntra con hidan y kakuzu "BESANDOSE"

Saori: 0.0 (palida)

Hidan:jo..de..r tenias ke interrumpir

Saori: 0.0 gomen us…tedes son pareja??

Kakuhida:si

Saori: 0.0 (shock) eso es

Kaku hidan: es (preocupados)

Saori: "GENIAL" KYAAa me encanta el yaoi

Kakuhidan: nani!!!!! 0.0

Saori: no se preocupen no les dire a nadie jaja (se va)

Kaku hidan: (shock) o.0 tiene problemas de bipolaridad

saori se fue caminando y se encuentra a sakura y a Sasuke besándose

saori: nani!!! No puede ser (se dirije a sakura y a Sasuke) SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: saori!!! No es lo ke parece

Saori: uy si no es lo ke parece no mientas yo vi bien ke estabas besándote con sakura esto se AKABO SASUKE UCHIHA (se va pasa por el lado de sakura y le susurra algo) aslo feliz sakura promételo

Sakura: hai te lo prometo

Saori se fue corriendo y llega al mar se sienta y abraza zuz rodillas

Saori: T.T fue lo mejor el no me amaba (susurra)tengo ke ser fuerte por si naruii me necesita

Saori se fue al hotel y cuando llego vio ke naruii estaba dormida y se va a su cuarto

Saori: /susurra/siempre tenemos ke sufrir tu y yo vdd naruii /se seca las lagrima y se acuesta a dormir/


	11. Chapter 11 antepasadas

Antepasadas

Al dia siguiente todos los akatsukis eestaban listos para irse la cueva

Pein:bueno todos listo vámonos

Saori:saben siempre me pregunto pk nosotras llegamos aki habiendo tantas personas

Naruii:si sierto pk

Kisame: chicas cuidado con el …….(s,a,n:kyaaaa /caen por el hoyo/hoyo

Adentro del hoyo se ven a 3 chicas ke van callendo sentadas

Saori: itai!!! Em en donde estamos

Akemi:caimos de un hoyo y pues no veo nda

Naruii:menos

Saori: asi kaimos en ese hoyo matare a kisame por no decirnos antes ¬¬"" bien aver miren allí ay algo

Y allí estaban 3 fotos de ellas o mejor dicho sus antepasados

Naruii: se parecen a nosotras pero kienes son

Akemi: aki dice ke se llaman hiroko (niña generosa y es la foto ke se parece a akemi) shizuka (CaCalmada, silenciosa, pacifica, serenalmada, silenciosa, y era la foto ke se parece a saori ) y natsuko (Niña de Verano señalo a la foto ke se parece a naruii)

Saori:creo ke son nuestros antepasados (la interrumpe naruii)

Naruii:pero ninjas

Saori : emm creo mira allli dice algo : nosotras dimes la vida por este mundo aunque nosostras no eramos de aki llegamos de otro mundo pero morimos aki llegara el dia en ke nuestras/os antecesoras/ores vendrá de otro mundo para salvar a este lugar se entrenaran como ninjas y se enamoraran de alguien de aki .pero ellas/os deben mostrar ke darían la vida por esa persona a la ke aman con todo el corazón deben ser fuerte y no temer al peligro .el dia ke llegen nuestras antecesoras deberán tomar estas pulseras (era una morada con negro y tenia una estrella ,otra era una rosa con negro y tenia una gota de agua y la otra era azul claro con negro y tenia una rosa )

Naruii tomo la de la estrella akemi la de la rosa y saori la de la gota de agua cuando se las pusieron apareció una luz y en ella se vieron 3 personas

Shizuka :arigato por venir se ke esto no es fácil para ustedes pero ustedes (la interrumpe natsuko )

Natsuko:pero ustedes deben salvar este mundo y solo el amor puro lograra vencer el mal

Hiroku: asi ke deben resolver esa confusión ke tienen

Shizuka:nosotras nos vamos estas pulseras las ayudaran cuando nos nesesiten nomas digan nuestros nombres

Natsuko:una cosa mas si ganan esta lucha las pulseras las ayudaran a volver a su mundo

Saori:esperen osea ke esas luce ke vimos eran las pulceras??

Shizuka:si era la única forma de traerlas aki pero nadie debe saber de nosotras hasta la lucha

Shi,nat,hiro:sayonara saori naruii akemi (se fueron)

Naruii: emmm… eso dio miedo…

Akemi: si es cierto…

Saori: mmmmm….

Naruii: que pasa?

Saori: me pregunto como saldremos de aquí….

Naruii: aaaa…!! Si cierto..!!!

Pein. Heii..!!! me escuchan?

Akemi: siiii..!! saquenos de aquí porfavorr…!!

Pein:ok

Después de sakarnos de allí seguimos caminando

Saori: /pensando: asi ke por eso estamos aki pero si morimos ya no podremos ver a nuestra familia y amigos …..lo admito tengo miedo/

Naruii:ettoo saori ke estas pensando/se ke te pasa algo tu nunca te comportas asi y se ve en tus ojos 0.0 miedo!!! /

Saori: eh a no no es nda solo estaba pensando jejej /nerviosa/pensamientos: no les puedo decir ke tengo miedo /

Naruii: ok /no te creo/


	12. Chapter 12 una decision extraña

Una decisión extraña

Al dia siguiente en el cuarto de Saori, Akemi, Naruii….

Naruii: ya me decidí……!!! (gritando y con ojos de trinfo)

Saori: etooo… Naruii que pasa?

Naruii: estoy segura de mi decisión….

Akemi: y de que decisión hablas?

Naruii: me hare…. MONJAAAAAA..!!!

Saori: ethooo… (gotita)

Akemi: monajaaaa!!!!!

Saori: estas loca como te vas a hacer monja

Naruii:pues si ke tiene de malo

Saori: le voy a decir al werrito tamalero ….digo a deidara (se va)

Naruii: ke ¡!! Nooooooooooooo (como en las películas ….media hora después)ooooooooooo!!!!

Akemi: jeje e naruii saori ya se fue a decirle no vas a ir

Naruii:cierto (se va corriendo)

Con deidara sasori y saori

Saori: deidara!!!!! Ee hola sasori ^.^

Sasori:hola saori

Deidara:e hola ke pasa hm

Saori:eske naruii se kiere ser monja

Dei,saso: nani!!!!!!!!(nani= queee)

Saori:si nos lo acaba de decir

En eso llega naruii

Naruii: SAORI!!!

Deidara: como ke te kieres hacer monja estas loca o que ¡!! Hm

Naruii: ethooo…. (Mirada fulminante hacia Saori) Saori ¬¬"

Deidara: ya Naruii hablo enserio….hm

Naruii: pues….

Deidara: (gritando) Naruii dime..!!hm

Naruii: es que nadie me quiere…!! De tan confundida que estoy tome esa decision…!! (lagrimas y sale corriendo)

Deidara: Mierda…!!hm

Saori:mmm… sera mejor ke vaya ha hablar con ella a una cosa mas(seria) si de verdad amas a naruii no la agas sufrir mas sino te matare con mis propias manos muajaja (puso una cara melvola ke daba miedo /saori:la misma kara le les puse a naruii y akemi muajaja ak Naru les gusta mi cara jaja …ak Naru: 0.0 noo!!! Saori:bueno ke continue el fic)

Deidara:ok 0.0

Saori se fue

Saori: naruii mmm estas bien ¿?

Naruii:etto no T.T

Saori:gomen ne por decirle a deidara pero yo kiero ke seas feliz ere mi mejor amiga y…

Naruii: y ke tu siempre te preocupas por nosotras ahora preocupate por ti misma y consigue un novio ¡!!!!! (se va enojada)

Saori: eske yo kiero ke ustedes sean felices pk su felicidad tmb es la mia y pk sasori no me va hacer caso a ya lo e decidido me voy a ir para hacerme mas fuerte mañana le dire

Saori se va al dormitorio ke comparte con akemi naruii y se duerme


	13. Chapter 13 la cofesion de mision

La confesión de la mision

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y fueron a desayunaer pero pein y saori estaban hablando

Pein:ke pasa saori (frio)

Saori: perin-sama eske me kiero ir solo por un mes para ser mas fuerte

Pien: /suspira / ok pero tu le vas a decir a los demás

Saori:hai

Pein y saori se fueron a desayunar y a la hora de comida ….

Saori: etto mina les kiero decir

Deidara:ke pasa hermana hm

Saori: mmm verán eske me voy a ir a entrenar sola por un mes

Akatsuki – pein: NANI!!

Akemi:demo (demo = pk)

Deidara: a ke hora te vas hm

Saori: cuando termine de comer

Después de comer

Saori : sayonara mina /se acerca a naruii Y le susurra/ gomen ne naruii tienes razón nunca pienso en mi sayo

Naruii: sayo


	14. Chapter 14 gatita

Gatita

Saori se fue y cuando iba caminando

Saori: demo a donde voy a ir ¡!!! Ke es eso /ve algo brillante y se acerca / kyaaa!!!! /cae desmayada cuando despierta /

Saori:mmmm… k me pasa miaw nani!!! me converti en una chica neko!!!!! /neko = gato) nyaa ke voy hacer miaw

Saori: e ke es esto es una katana y tiene un dibujo de un neko miaw shizuka miaw

/en eso aparece shizuka desde la pulcera/

Shizuka: hola saori ke pasa

Saori:shizuka pk me comverti en neko miaw

Shizuka: mmmm ….por esa luz ke vistes yo tmb la vi …tienes ke lograr controlarlo pero solo cuando te pongas nerviosa te saldrán orejas y la cola

Saori: ok arigato miaw shizuka miaw

Despues paso el mes y como saori lo prometio se digirguio a la guarida hiso los sellos y se abrio la puerta

Saori: hola!! Ay alguien aki???

Pein:veo ke ya regresastes

Saori:hai (saori estaba vestida con una falda negra una camisa azul y traia una capa )

En eso aparecieron los demás y tobi se fue a abrazar a saori

Tobi :tobi extraño mucho a saori-senpai

Saori: hola tobi ….mina

Naruii:pk trai esa capa

Saori: eske…..(nerviosa)jeje no tobi no hacerkes tu manos de mi capa

Tobi le kito la capa a saori y vieron ke saori tenia orejas y una cola

Akatsuki: NANI!!!!! Tienes orejas y una cola

Saori: mmm….. jeje verán eske cuando empese mi viaje vi una luz y pues me converti en un neko

Akatsuki: 0.0

Saori: y bien van a decir algo??

Akatsuki:0.0 (en shock)

Saori:¬¬"" pueden decir algo ya ¡!!!!

Akemi: ke kieres ke digamos si esto nos dejo en shock ¡!!!

Saori:#¬¬"" si me van a aceptar

Akatsuki: mmmmmmm……pues……


	15. Chapter 15 decisiones

Decisiones

Paso una semana y saori solo le salian las orejas y la cola cuando esta nerviosa

Akemi:bueno me voy

Saori: a donde

Akemi: eske….tengo dos citas

Saori y naruii: NANI!!! Dos citas con kien

Akemi: con sai y kiba

Akemi se fue y tobi ke escucho todo andaba ke echaba humo por las orejas

Tobi: matare a sai y a kiba muaajjajajaa cof….coff..

Akemi llego a las 11 de la noche confundida

Akemi: (pensamientos : estoy confundida a kien amo a sai kiba o a tobi mmm a tobi lo conozco mas y es muy lindo ya se me kedo con tobi

Con saori

Saori: en verdad amaba a chris….. o solo era un capricho pero tmb siento ke amo a sasori ke are …..

Co n naruii

Naruii:aver amo a kevin a Naruto y a deidara!!!!! Ke ago a mo a tres Naruto debe estar con hinata-chan y kev con a……. y deidara ….esta decidido yo amo a deidara!!!!!

En eso de las pulseras salieron shizuka natsukio y hiroku

Shi hiro y nat: hola naruii akemi saori

Naru ake sao:hola ke pasa

Shizuka (seria) la batalla será en una semana

Naru ake sao: nani!!! Tan pronto

Natsuko: si

Hiroku:asi ke prepárense

Naru ake sao: hai

Se fueron

Saori:bueno se fueron yo voy a entrenar duro no kiero morir aki

Naruii akemi: nosotras también

Saori akemi y naruii se pusieron a entrenar duro y llego la batalla estaban esperando a sus oponentes allí estaban los akatsukis ellas les habían contado la verdad

FLASH BACK

Saori:emmm mina le tenemos ke contar algo

Pein: ke es

Naruii:etoo verán ya sabemos pk venimso aki

Hidan:joder pk

Akemi: pk tenemos ke salvar este mundo nuestras antepasadas lo salvaron etc

Fin de flash back


	16. Chapter 16 peleas

Peleas

Y allí aparecieron sus enemigas eran tres chicas y tmb con ellas venían orochigay digo Michael Jackson digo orrochimaru

Akemi:genial vino con la vivora

¿?: vaya asi ke con estas tenemos ke peliar

¿¿?¿:son feas y no creo ke tengan mucho poder

¿?:sus antepasadas eran mucho mas bonitas y poderosas mm ke lastima esto no será divertido

Saori:dejen de hablar asi de nosotras y digan sus nombres

¿¿: as esta bien yo soy Etsuko (significa Niña Celestial)

¿¿ yo soy Gina( significa plateado)

¿?: y yo himeko (significa princesa)

Etsuko: y ustedes

Saori: yo soy saori namazaki pero en mi otro mundo soy Mayra

Naruii: yo soy naruii minamoto y en mi otro mundo soy Gabriela

Akemi: yo soy akemi oroshima y en mi otro mundo soy xina

Gina:ok ke comiense la lucha

Empesaron a luchar en eso a naruii y a akemi se convierten

Naruii: ke pasa me converti en una chica lobo

Akemi: y yo en una kittsune

Saori:vaya

(no ponemos la lucha pk no tenemos mucha inspirasion)

Después de la lucha akemi naruii y saori derrotaron a las enemigas y a orrochimaru

Deidara están bien

Chicas: hai

Saori: emmm sasori estas bien ^////^

Sasori: si gracias por preocuparte ^^

Saori: no es nda ^///^

Con deidara y naruii

Naruii: deidara estas bien (preocupada)

Deidara: si hm

Naruii: ke bien ^///^

Con tobi y akemi

Akemi: no te dañaron

Tobi: no dañaron a tobi

Akemi: me alegro^//^

En eso aparecen Naruto y sus amigos

Sasuke Naruto sai kiba: los retamos sasori deidara tobi por el amor de saori naruii y akemi

Sasori deidara tobi:esta bien

Akemi saori naruii:sasori tobi deidara

Entonces empesaron a peliar y las chicas se decidieron

Akemi saori naruii: basta!!!!

Saori: no lastimes a sasori (se pone enfrente de sasori con una katana)

Sasuke:saori

Saori:sasuke tu y yo terminamos pk tu besastes a sakura se ve ke amas a sakura y yo solo soy un capricho tuyo no dañes a sakura

Sasuke: no me digas ke te gusta el

Saori: y ke si me gusta yo amo a sasori!!! ^////^

Sasori: ….0///0 saori

Sasuke:estabien los dejare en paz

Saori:arigato Sasuke

Sasori: es sierto saori

Saori:si yo te amo sasori

Sasori (sonríe) yo también te amo saori kieres ser mi novia

Saori…si!!!

Sasori y saori se besan y sale la típica puesta de sol y petalos de cerezo

--------------------------------------------

Comentarios de escritoras

Naruii: hinches petaluz que zalen de la nda ¬¬"… me están harthanduu..!!

Saori: amii tmb

----------------------------------------

Con deidara y naruii

Naruii: no lo toques Naruto(en frente de deidara)

Naruto: naruii kitate

Naruii: no me voy a mover

Naruto: yo te amo naruii

Naruii: no es cierto tu amas a hinata y yo amo a deidara!!!

Deidara: naruii(me ama soy feliz)

Naruto: no puedes

Naruii: si puedo por favor dejame ser feliz con deidara y tu se feliz con hinata

Naruto: esta bien pero si te hace daño lo mato

Naruii: arigato Naruto – kun ^.^

Deidara_:yo tmb te amo naruii

Y se besan y tmb sale la puesta de sol y los petalos de cereso

---------------------------------------------- comentarios de laz ecritoraz

Naruii: y dale con loz cerezoz y puesta de zol ¬¬"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Con akemi y tobi

Akemi: no basta no lo dañen

Tobi sai kiba: akemi

Akamaru(lo havbiamos olvidado) guagua /traducción akemi/

Akemi: no es justo ke lo ataken de dos

Sai y kiba : pero te amamos (se miran)

Sai y kiba : grrrr ella es mia

Akemi: basta yo amo a tobi entiéndalo

Sai y kiba se van con la cabeza a sia bajo

Tobi: tobi tmb ama a akemi-chan

Y tobi se kita un poco la mascara y besa a akemi

Al dia siguiente se ve a saori mirando el atardecer pensativa en eso llegan naruii y akemi

Naruiii: en ke piensas saori

Saori: en ke todo kedo en un final feliz

Akemi: tienes razón

Naruii:saben voy a estrañar esto cuando nos vayamos

Akemi y saori: nosotras tmb T.T

Y llego el dia en ke akemi saori y naruii se tenían ke ir enpakaron sus cosas y se estaban despidiendo de los chicos

Akemi naruii y saori: sayonara mina T.T

Akatsuki: sayonara T.T


	17. Chapter 17 de regreso

De regreso

En eso apareció la luz y desaparecieron akemi saori y naruii

Pov de saori:

Llegamos a nuestro mundo y estábamos desmayadas en la escuela allí se veía gente policías y nuestros padres entonces mi hermano voltio y nos señalo entonces voltiaron todos y v ienieron corriendo a nosotras

Fin de pov

Policías: están bien niñas

Chicas: si

Mamas de ellas: donde estuvieron xina Gaby Mayra T.T

Mayra: en un lugar genial

Asi paso los mese s ellas se acostumbraron asus anitguas vidas

Pov de Mayra Gaby y xina

Saben aunque ya no estemos con los akatsukis siempre los recordaremos fue muy divertido estar allí encontramos el amor el ke no pudimos encontrar aki

Kieren saber ke aso son los demás bueno pues ino consolo a sai y se enamoraron y están de novios los ke están de novios son

Kakashi y anko

Kurenai y asuma

Temari y shikamaru

Gaara x matsuri

Tsunade y ero senin

Itachi y rin(en este fic ella esta viva y tiene la misma edad ke itachi)

Gai y rock lee

Neji x tenten

Sasuke y sakura

Hinata y Naruto

Y bueno los akatsukis nos sorprendieron pk allí había yaoi y son

Kakuzu y hidan

Kisame y zetsu

Y bueno el lider y konan

Talves volvamos a ir de nuevo solo ay ke esperar

Fin o continuara

Una vez mas miro a este mundo,

polvo e imagenes del pasado, y sombras desvaneciendose.

tu tienes la resolucion

para soportar a todos aquellos que se oponen a ti a tus espaldas

¿que es lo que quiero hacer?¿y por que?

acaso no decidi ir en este viaje solitario?

no sueltes mi mano

tus sentimientos son encontrados

y causan que el deseo que duerme en mi corazon despierte

al mas lejano final de esta poderosa niebla

son dos figuras sin lugar a duda

poe eso seguire yendo siempre hacia el futuro

mirando este desmoronado escenario,

me di cuenta del milagro de la vida

esperando por un significado especial,

camine con dudas este camino sin destino

¿acaso quiero creer?...si quiero creer...

¡por que quiero caminar este camino contigo!

no evites su mirada

aunque no pueda expresarlo con palabras,

te desceo desde el fondo de mi corazon

en lo mas lejano de esta esperanza

son dos figuras sin lugar a duda

es por eso que seguire moviendome hacia el siguiente lugar.

enojo y tristesa,

como me muestra la alegria mas que otra cosa.

ademas, estoy siempre consciente

que tu estas a qui a mi lado

en este momento

no hay necesidad de temer

tomo mi mano suavemente

por que este poder que solo tu posees

hace los sueños realidad

al mas lejano final de esta poderosa niebla

son dos figuras sin lugar a duda

es por eso que seguire dirigiendome hacia el futuro


End file.
